


Bottoms up!

by halfwingangel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Beer, Drinking Games, F/M, I just love the Ravus/Aranea friendship, Improper behavior for a High Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel
Summary: Aranea drinks like a man and Ravus is a man who doesn't drink. Now put them together in a bar
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bottoms up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most stupid thing I've ever written and I don't know why I had so much fun doing it

"Come on, Ravus! Just one beer!" Aranea tried to convince him.

"I do not drink beer, it's disgusting," he replied with his eyes fixed on the multi-colored bottles behind the bartender, sitting on the high stool at the bar with his forearms resting on the wooden surface.

Aranea put a hand on her hip as she leaned on the bar. "Why don't you like it?"

He turned his face to her. "Because it's bitter, it produces gases and makes you go to urinate every five minutes."

She chuckled and shook her head, slightly bending over her stomach. "Alright, alright," then raising a hand and gesturing for the bartender to bring her two of something. "You win."

The man put in front of them two shots of a yellow liquid, lemon and salt. Ravus looked at the small cups and then at Aranea. "Tequila?"

"Yeah! Tequila!" she answered with a grin, raising her shot in one hand and licking the back of the other.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" He asked with a frown of distaste.

"I'm sticking the salt here," spreading it in the wet place by the saliva, then taking her shot in hand again when she was satisfied.

Ravus frowned deeper. "Can you be any more of a rube?"

"And can you be any more of a pain in the ass?" she placed her free hand on her hip, grinning. "Cheers!" motioning her little glass towards him and drinking it in a single gulp after licking the salt on her hand.

Ravus sighed and closed his eyes for a second, shaking his head, then drinking the half of his shot and keeping it in his mouth for some beats as he glared at Aranea while she sucked the lemon. He swallowed then, diverting his attention to the multiple soldiers of Nifleheim who were drinking and laughing at the other tables. “We shouldn’t be here.”

“Pfff, why the hell not?” she asked, wiping his mouth with the back of her glove.

“Because I’m the High Commander, it's improper,” he frowned at her.

“Alright, High Commander, I’ll tell you what,” crossing her arms and taking a step closer to him. “If you beat me in a drinking contest, we’ll leave.”

“I will not fall for such a game,” he crossed his arms now in front of her.

“Well,” she shrugged, “I don’t blame you if you’re scared. No one has ever beaten me here.” Ravus' eyes only narrowed at her words as he frowned deeper. “Besides, I don't think you've ever had a beer in your life.”

“I’ve had.”

“Really?” she grinned and motioned the bartender. “Prove it,” and two big steins of blonde beer were put on top of the bar, drawing the attention of the others who were in the place, lowering their voices. Ravus turned to look at the great amount of foamy beverages and then at Aranea who had her best shit-eating grin. “So?”

Extending his arm, Ravus took one of the pints and the placed erupted in applause and bustle. The smile on Aranea’s face grew bigger and took her respective beer in hand, turning to the crowd that had gathered around. “Alright, my friends, countdown!”

“Three!” they commenced. “Two!” the fierce gaze of Ravus locked on Aranea’s. “One!” the big jars were lifted and “Go!” The two contestants started to drink in large sips and the yellow liquid began to decrease its level. Ravus turned a little so that he could directly see Aranea who was already looking into his eyes while he drank, and the beer began to spill little by little at the corners of her lips.

“Ravus! Ravus!”, “Aranea! Aranea!” the screams of the attendees mingled with each other as they cheered on their favorite when suddenly those of Aranea were ceasing and everyone went silent in surprise.

Before a couple of sips for Aranea to finish her big drink, Ravus finished his, leaving the jar on the bar with a loud _thud_. Stopping for a moment in her strife, Aranea looked at him and finished it, leaving her jar next to his and sighing as she put a hand on her hip.

They place went silent. Aranea had lost.

Ravus looked at her straight in the eye.

And burped.

The biggest, loudest and most thunderous burp that beer could produce in him.

“HEEEE!!!!” the place erupted again in shouts and laughter and everyone raised their beers for the new winner. The others returned to their tables in revelry and Ravus sat on the high stool, Aranea laughing behind him and coming to put a hand on his back, patting him.

“It seems like you can do more than yelling at people, High Commander.”

Ravus took the remaining tequila he had and drank it in a sip, already feeling his bladder begin to swell. “I so hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't drunk writing this, I promise.


End file.
